During development of an electronic document, it is often desirable to have multiple users propose changes and comment on a draft of the electronic document. For example, an author may create an initial draft of an electronic document and send a copy of the electronic document to one or more reviewers to make comments or changes in the document. These changes and comments may be displayed in a markup manner in a view of the document, such that indications of the changes and comments are displayed in a margin of the view. The margin has limited space. When there are many changes and comments that are made to a document, the indications of the changes and comments in the margin may be positioned far from the portions of the document that they reference.